


Virus[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Differences, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Meta, Other, Podfic, Podfic Bingo 2020, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Weaponized Literature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: A brief essay on Cybertronian poetry.
Relationships: Megatron & Optimus Prime, Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	Virus[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670289) by [Lasertits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasertits/pseuds/Lasertits). 



> Thank you to Lasertits (what a screen name, btw!) for letting me record this. Recorded for the Podfic Bingo Square Poetry.

Cover art made by me.

Length: 4:38 [3.33 MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1rM2ANgReFVDa3RXpSZPCEmf2lWd8Wdwj/view?usp=sharing)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rnf138lj9cqvuvp/Virus_%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
